Home for the Holidays
by delena25
Summary: Set in the near future, four months into Elena's first year of college. She comes home for the winter holidays and Damon is very happy to have her back. Fair warning: serious smut ensues! A smut-athon, one might even say - I was inspired after watching them all over each other in the season premiere. Season 5 compatible so far, trying to keep it as true to the series as possible!
1. Hey Stranger

Damon was upstairs reading, only half paying attention to the words on the page as he waited for the telltale sound of her arrival. It was almost dark, and Elena was late. Only by about half an hour though and so he told himself not to worry – maybe she had stopped in to see Jeremy first or was caught in traffic. But from the way she'd spoken to him this morning he couldn't believe that she would take any longer than was absolutely necessary. She was supposed to have left right after her last exam, and she would be here as fast as she could. He tried reminding himself that patience was a virtue. Then again, he'd never been a particularly virtuous person, or vampire for that matter. That was Stefan's gig.

Suddenly he heard it, the sound of a car engine approaching and then turning into his driveway. He was downstairs before Elena had turned the engine off, leaning in the doorframe with his trademark smirk.

"Hey stranger," he said as she stepped out of the car. Elena smiled broadly in return. She was wearing a simple sweater and jeans, but she was the most beautiful thing Damon had seen in weeks.

"I made it!" she announced, running up to him and practically throwing herself at her boyfriend.

"Made it home, or made it through your first set of exams?" he asked, sweeping her up in his arms and hugging her tightly. There was a part of him that wished he never had to let go of her ever again. Since when had he become such a sap?

"Both!" she replied grinning, pulling back to meet his eyes and giving him a chaste peck on the lips before resting her forehead on his own. They breathed each other in silently for a moment, and Damon nuzzled her nose with his making her giggle. Yep, it was official. He had definitely become a sap. But how could he resist falling head over heels in love with a woman like Elena Gilbert?

"I missed this," she said quietly. He kissed her again in response, and this time the kiss deepened quickly as she returned it with an enthusiasm that matched his own. Before she knew it her back was being pressed hard against the still open door as Damon tried to cover as much of her body with his own as he could. He devoured her mouth, one hand in her hair and the other gripping her waist, and as he kissed her she felt a familiar heat beginning to build. A month apart was way, way too long. When he ground his hips into hers she moaned loudly, a noise that seemed to jolt him back into the present for a moment.

"Maybe we should go inside?" Damon suggested, his voice husky. "It's cold out."

"I'm not cold," Elena said. Her whole body felt like it was on fire all of a sudden. But she let Damon disentangle himself from her and followed him into the house.

"So do you think you did well?" he asked her, pulling her down onto the couch with him. She snuggled her body between his legs and he pulled her back against his chest, his arms wrapped around her so that her breasts rested on his toned forearms.

It had been a good term for her, escaping some of the drama of Mystic Falls and bonding with Caroline over frat parties and late night study sessions. More so the late night study sessions these past couple weeks, as she'd cracked down and made a serious effort for her first big college exams. It was why she hadn't been home in awhile, and why she hadn't let Damon visit her - she didn't trust herself to stay focused on studying when he was around. She'd talked with him on Skype, but it obviously wasn't the same. The feeling of his hard body, finally pressed against hers again was distracting her. She didn't especially want to talk. She wanted to go back to kissing him.

"I think I did well, but I don't want to jinx it," she replied.

"I would certainly hope so, given that you kept your charmingly handsome boyfriend at bay for four long, lonely weeks in order to prove your dedication to academic success." Damon drawled.

Elena tensed at his words. "Damon, it's really important to me," she said softly. "I want to have this normal college experience. I want to prove to myself that I can do this, I feel like-"

"Hey, hey I know," he interrupted gently. "I'm sorry babe, I was just teasing you."

She relaxed against him again. He turned her in his arms and tilted her chin up so he could meet her eyes, as his bore into hers with sincerity. "I want you to have everything you want from life. We have an eternity to be together, right?"

"Right," she whispered. He kissed her again, and she felt herself melt as he poured all of his love and longing for her into their kiss. Still between his legs, she could feel his arousal pressing into her and she needed to feel more. Her neck was strained in this position and she shifted, trying to get closer.

Damon helped her, flipping her around and pulling her on top of him and into his lap. She gripped his muscular arms and wrapped her long legs around his torso. Their kiss was consuming and Elena soon found her head spinning. She needed more of him, and it was probably best they didn't do this here.

"Upstairs?" She managed to say between kisses. "Someone – _kiss_ – might – _kiss_ – come."

"Oh, someone's gonna come alright," Damon promised, sending a jolt of hot arousal to her core. His hands roamed her body and it felt like they were everywhere all at once, gripping her bum, reaching under her sweater to explore her bare back, tangled in her hair pulling her deeper into his kiss. He ground himself up against her and she ground herself back down in return as best she could, but the fabric of her jeans was too thick and the lack of friction only served to frustrate her further.

He cupped one of her breasts gently and she pushed her chest into his large hand, demanding more. Damon obeyed, massaging the firm, perky globe, feeling her nipple hardening through her thin sweater and lacy bra. He switched hands and moved to the other breast, squeezing the nipple gently and eliciting a whine from the back of Elena's throat.

"You make the sexiest little whimpering noises when I play with your tits." Damon said to her as he placed open-mouthed kisses on her collarbone, her throat, her jawbone. He knew the vulgarity made her uncomfortable, but he knew it turned her on as well and sure enough he felt Elena's blood surging through her veins underneath his lips.

"I want you," she replied raggedly, trying not to blush. Damon had this way of making her feel just a little bit naughty, even slutty, but it was all only for him. No other man had ever made her beg or ache the way Damon did. Her breasts were aching for him now, for more direct contact, and the rest of her was aching too.

"How much?" he asked her hotly, moving from her breasts to run his hands up along her sides underneath the fabric of her sweater. She rolled her eyes mockingly at his arrogance.

"Damon," she said, intending for it to sound like a warning but it came out a little bit more breathlessly than she'd planned. She felt his fingertips grazing over the lace of her bra strap and bit back another one of those little whimpers he liked so much.

"How much do you want me, Elena?" he said again. _That look_ was on his face and it sent a shiver up her spine. Damon knew how much she wanted him. He'd told her long ago that a woman aroused was almost instantly detectable to a vampire, that the aroma was better than any manufactured perfume. The liquid desire she felt gathering between her legs told her that her scent must be literally screaming to Damon right now.

"Maybe you should get these clothes off of me and find out," she replied.

"Challenge accepted," he said with an evil grin.

She helped him by raising her arms as he lifted the sweater over her head and tossed it to the ground, taking the opportunity to do the same with his own t-shirt. Elena reached out and touched him, tracing the defined muscles on her boyfriend's sculpted chest. He let her explore him with her hands as he took in the sight of her breasts in black lace, pebbled nipples peaking through brazenly. Then he guided her back down on the couch so that he could crawl on top of her. He kissed every newly exposed section of skin he could find, moving his lips from her cleavage down her stomach as he unzipped her jeans. Tugging them halfway down her thighs, he groaned when he cupped her through the fabric of her underwear and felt her wetness. She'd soaked her panties right through and he rewarded her by circling his thumb lightly over her clit. She arched into his hand.

"Always so ready for me," he praised, and that time she definitely blushed. He backed up to help her get her jeans the rest of the way off, admiring her exposed body now that she was just in her matching bra and panties.

"Baby you are so beautiful," he murmured, drinking her in with his eyes. He pushed his body between her thighs and leaned down to kiss her again. She wrapped her legs around him and held on to his shoulders as he began to move against her. He was painfully hard now and in need of any sort of friction he could get. Damon ground his clothed groin down against Elena's forcefully and she jolted, letting out a high-pitched squeal.

Damon froze. "You okay?" he asked with concern. She nodded, wide-eyed.

"Sensitive," she said by way of explanation. He grinned. "Oh I am going to take advantage of that," he promised.

"Damon!" she objected. He hushed her with another thrust of his hips, less roughly this time and at a slightly different angle, and she moaned in approval. He did it again, and again.

"That good?" he managed to ask as he moved against her.

"Yes. God, Damon. Yes yes yes yes!" Elena chanted, throwing her head back. He bent down and sucked on her exposed neck, careful to keep his fangs retracted, and Elena let out a strangled mewl.

"Damon, please," she begged. He was thrusting against her body, harshly rubbing against her clit with his every move. She could feel him straining against his pants, hard and wanting her but wanting even more to drive her crazy first. It felt incredible and just a little bit dangerous, going this far on the couch when anyone could walk in at any moment. People tended to just drop by the Salvatore Boarding House whenever they pleased, and given that it was the holidays this was especially risky. She hadn't seen Jeremy yet, he wouldn't be stupid enough to come looking for her would he?

She was too far gone to stop though, the fire Damon was feeding inside of her was raging now. She knew she was going to come any second and part of her was embarrassed that it was as easy as a little dry humping on the couch. It felt so good after so long apart.

"Close," she gasped. She dug her nails into his back, bracing herself for the pleasure that was taking over her body.

"God you are so fucking hot," Damon groaned. He kissed her lips, his breath uneven, trying to focus on her pleasure as he moved against her while keeping himself under control. Elena was flushed and writhing underneath him and he couldn't wait to rip their remaining clothes off and drive into her. Soon, he told himself.

Elena moaned breathlessly and he kissed her neck. "I want you to come, Elena," he told her. "Come on baby, come for me."

His words pushed her over the edge and she began shuddering violently underneath him. Damon watched her fall apart, her eyes closed and her jaw open as she screamed silently.

"That's it," he encouraged, thrusting against her still, letting her ride out her orgasm. "So good, you're such a good girl."

She whimpered in response, slowly stilling underneath him, her body spent.

Damon's cock was throbbing, the contact was almost painful at this point. He needed more, needed to be inside her so badly. He held himself up, his body hovering above hers as she opened her gorgeous brown eyes, her lust written all over them.

"Mmmmmmmmm," she managed, smiling at him. She reached up to cup the large bulge in his pants, and Damon groaned.

"Upstairs now?" she asked. He nodded roughly, getting up off the couch. Before she could stand he leaned down and took her in his arms, moving with vampire speed up to his bedroom.

_A/N: Aaaaand that's Chapter 1! What did you think? I've got Chapter 2 already written, so please review if you'd like me to post it and tell me what you liked about Chapter 1 :)_


	2. Tease

_A/N: Thanks everyone who read the first chapter and encouraged me to keep going. Next chapter is halfway done so you won't have long to wait. Please review if you like the story, it keeps me inspired to continue writing!_

Damon kicked the bedroom door closed behind them roughly, Elena still in his arms. He placed her half-naked body on the four poster bed and straightened up to unzip his pants and shove them down his legs, stepping out of them in one smooth motion. Elena watched him, feeling the need building up inside of her again despite having come not even two minutes ago. The sun was slowly setting outside and the light coming in through the window was soft and cast shadows that accentuated the muscles of Damon's hard, toned body. His boxers were tented around his arousal and she couldn't help but lick her lips at the sight of the wet spot of precum that had appeared on the fabric. She got back up from the bed, eyeing him with a hungry look, and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Like what you see?" he asked, knowing the answer but wanting to hear her say it anyway.

"You look good," she told him, her eyes dark with lust as she advanced on him. She moved her hands to his shoulders and walked him backwards, her eyes never leaving his.

"Oh really?" he asked, allowing her to back him up against the nearest wall. He returned Elena's gaze, exuding his usual cocky arrogance, and she decided she was going to wipe that smirk right off his face.

Elena nodded seriously. "Mmmmhmm." She reached between their bodies and grasped his hardness firmly through his boxers. "Good enough to eat," she whispered in his ear. He groaned in response as she began kissing his neck.

"I've been thinking," she said between her kisses.

"Yes?" he gasped. His hands gripped her hips tightly.

"It was quite selfish of me to make you wait a whole month for this," she told him, squeezing one hand around his cock while the other traced nonsense patterns over his muscular torso.

"Very selfish," he agreed, nodding along.

She slowly bent down his body, lowering herself to her knees on the hardwood floor. "Maybe I could make it up to you?" she asked innocently, looking up at him through her eyelashes with her big brown eyes. His heart jumped as her hands went to the elastic waistband of his boxers, and she began tugging them gently down his legs, careful as she pulled them over the cock that was now bobbing freely in front of her. He watched her intently.

Leaning forward, she lightly blew a hot stream of air onto his throbbing length. His cock jerked noticeably and this time it was her turn to smirk at him.

"You are going to be the death of me," he muttered. Still smiling, she licked the tip of him, lapping up the precum she found there with her tongue. She pulled back again, but before he could protest she opened her mouth and took him in deeply. Damon let out a low moan above her as she began sucking up and down his length. She moaned around him in response, using her hand to grip the base of his cock and moving it in time with her mouth.

"Elena," he groaned. "I thought the idea of moving upstairs was to use the bed."

She didn't bother responding since she knew he didn't want her to stop. She swirled her tongue around his length expertly while she continued to look up at him with her big doe eyes, not wanting to break their sizzling eye contact. The vampire in her could feel the blood surging through his hard cock underneath her lips and it made his arousal even hotter to her. Teeth are bad Elena, she reminded herself, especially when they're fangs. Keeping herself under control, she continued to move her mouth over him, teasing the head with her tongue. She reached her free hand to cup his balls, squeezing them gently and Damon threw his head back, banging it against the wall. She kept it up and was rewarded with a noise of helpless arousal from him that made her quite proud of herself.

"God Elena you've got to stop that," Damon panted. "Unless you want this to end before it's even started."

She was fully intending to continue ignoring him, but he pulled her up off her knees and in a flash had thrown them both back to the bed, this time climbing on top of her. Elena looked up at him, her hair splayed out on the pillow underneath her and her lips red from recent activities. His cheeks were flushed with his desire for her. She gazed into his fierce blue eyes before grabbing his neck and pulling him towards her to send his lips crashing down onto hers. They kissed with abandon, their tongues fighting for dominance as they tried to get closer, as close as they possibly could. Damon reached around Elena's back and unclasped her bra, finally pulling the garment off her and throwing it to the floor beside the bed. He left her lips to trail kisses down her collarbone and bare chest.

"So sexy," he said against her skin, tracing his tongue over one breast and then another, paying special attention to her nipples. She moaned as he sucked one into his mouth before continuing his journey south. His hands held her lightly underneath him, one on the curve of her waist and the other on her hipbone. As he moved down her body further he spread her legs to make room for himself, and when he began kissing her toned stomach she sucked in a tense breath, anticipating his mouth where she needed it most. She moved one hand down to his messy black hair, running her fingers through it lightly but resisting the urge to guide his mouth to her center. He kissed below her bellybutton next, then the spot right above the black lace panties she was still wearing.

Her whole body tingled with lust and expectation. Instead he skipped over her panties and kissed her inner thigh.

"Damon," she said warningly.

He looked up. "What's wrong?" he asked with feigned ignorance.

"My boyfriend's a tease, that's what," she told him, lifting her hips slightly and reaching to remove the panties herself but he slapped her hands away.

"Ah ah ah," he said. "Soon."

He went back to her inner thigh, placing tender kisses on the right, then the left, then the very curve of where her leg became her heated arousal. She groaned.

"Oh my God I _hate_ you."

"You might hate me, but you want me too babe," he replied. He placed his finger gently on the lace and applied the tiniest bit of pressure to her clit. "Here, right? Do you want me here?"

"Mmmmm," she moaned. Damon took it as a yes. He rubbed a few soft circles, kissing along her panty line again.

"How about here?" he asked, moving from her clit to slip underneath the fabric of her underwear, finding her wet entrance and tracing it with the pad of his finger.

"Yessssssss," she breathed eagerly, thrusting her hips up towards him. Finally he began to play with her pussy, using her wetness to help his fingers glide along her folds, teasing everywhere he could reach without actually entering her. When it seemed that he had used up the last of her patience he removed his fingers from her underwear and finally pulled the lacy undergarment down her long, slender legs. She was happy enough to help him, kicking them away once he'd gotten them down to her feet.

He took her knees in his hands and spread her legs wider, opening her up to him completely and moving between her legs with a predatory look on his face. His fingers were on her again a split second later.

"Tell me Elena," he whispered, a wicked grin on his lips. "Have you touched yourself here since the last time we were together?"

"Damonnnnnnnn," she whined.

"I want you to admit it Elena," he said. "Tell me, who was the last person who fingered you? Was it me? Has it been four weeks? Or have you been lying in your bed at night in your dorm, playing with your pussy while Caroline sleeps a few feet away?"

"You shouldn't tease me so much. It's mean," she told him, giving him her most convincing 'be nice to me' pout. Her face was burning red. She wasn't ashamed of herself for giving in to her body's needs every now and then. Damon just made it all sound so dirty.

He dipped his finger inside her, just barely. "You love when I'm mean to you. It turns you on. Now are you going to tell me?"

She tried to push herself down onto his finger but he held her still firmly.

She groaned in frustration. "Yes, okay? I've touched myself in my dorm room. But Caroline was never _there_ when I did it, you don't have to make it all sound so smutty."

He grinned at her evilly as he finally plunged his finger deep inside of her. "So it sounds like it happened more than once then," he said, moving in and out of her at a pace he knew would drive her crazy. She whined, a mixture of annoyance at him and the pleasure of finally having his finger inside of her.

"Damon, more," she pleaded, pushing herself down onto him.

He was happy to oblige, adding a second and increasing his pace.

"Yes, God, yes yes yes," she moaned incoherently. He curled his fingers inside of her to rub against her g-spot and Elena saw stars in front of her eyes. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and gave into to the pleasure he was giving her.

She writhed on his fingers, her own fingers grasping for something to hold onto to keep herself grounded. The sheets were tangled underneath her and she felt like she was flying apart, and when he leaned into her and put his mouth on her clit she actually shrieked.

"God Damon, please!" Elena moaned. "I want you inside me _now_"

He lifted his head up from between her legs. She was a goddess, she looked like a sacrifice sprawled out in his bed like that, a feast just for him.

"I need you to come first baby," he told her, still fingering her hard and fast.

"I want to come on your cock," she whimpered, beyond caring how she sounded. He grinned.

"Trust me, you will." With that he stopped talking, returning his lips and his tongue to her clit, going down on her with everything he had. He added a third finger and sucked her sensitive bud into his mouth, using his teeth ever-so-lightly to play with her.

"Oh my _GOD_," she screamed, and she lost herself completely to what Damon was doing between her legs. In a few more seconds she was climaxing hard, clenching and unclenching violently around his fingers. She felt her juices flowing out of her, felt them coating her inner thighs as she shook under Damon's mouth and fingers. Only when she finally stopped shaking did he remove his fingers from her, moving back up her body. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand crudely, and she blushed.

"Still hate me?" he asked, a bit breathless. His cock was heavy with need against her hip, her moans of "Damon!" and "more!" having worked him up to a point where he could have almost come himself, just from listening to her reach her orgasm and knowing he had caused it.

"No," she said. Her head was foggy and her body completely sated and she didn't have much fight in her at the moment. The sheets felt damp underneath her and she knew that if she looked down she'd see a big wet spot on the bed, evidence of the strength of the orgasm that had just ripped through her body.

"Good," he said. "Because I am planning on fucking the living daylights out of you."

_A/N: Another cliffhanger, sorry sorry! But the more you review, the faster I post the next chapter! I know, I'm a little evil :)_


	3. Ready for Me?

_A/N: To all those who reviewed and said such nice things, thank you! I'm not done this fic (not by a long shot!) but I'm working on another fic too that I'm calling "Tell Me What You Want." It's about Elena and Damon exchanging and fulfilling each other's bedroom fantasies ;) If you're enjoying this fic I hope you'll follow me so that you can be notified when Chapter 1 of "Tell Me What You Want" is up! But now, where were we?_

Elena's body was warm and soft under his own, and Damon positioned himself between her thighs as she tried to catch her breath after the intensity of the climax she'd just experienced.

"Ready for me?" he asked, whispering in her ear. She groaned. Thank God for vampire strength, otherwise she thought she might have just passed out right then and there. Instead, she felt the desire coursing through her veins as Damon placed the head of his erection at her entrance.

"Yes," she replied, and he met her eyes, holding her gaze with intensity as he entered her body in one smooth thrust. She moaned deeply for him as the feeling of finally being filled overwhelmed her. There was no more talking now – they let their bodies do the talking for them instead – Elena's hips lifting up to meet every thrust as Damon drove into her again and again. She held on to his muscular arms for dear life as he laid claim to her body, capturing her mouth with his to kiss her passionately as he moved against her. His tongue dueled with hers fiercely and she responded with fervor.

After some time Damon reached for her long legs and pulled them up to rest on his shoulders. He leaned into her, bending her body in half and grasping her hands in his, moving them up above her head and holding them there. The position allowed him to enter her that much more deeply and she began to whimper in the back of her throat with every thrust.

He felt so good inside her, so excruciatingly good it was almost a painful feeling the way it consumed her entire body. She'd had sex before Damon, obviously, but she had never had a man like Damon between her legs, Damon who _took_ her with such strength and self-assurance. She and Matt had been young and inexperienced and Stefan had always acted as though he were afraid to break her. But Damon…Damon broke her apart and put her back together again. Damon made her feel alive in a way that she had never felt while she was actually alive.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you," Damon said suddenly, pulling her back to reality.

"What's that?" Elena replied, panting. Her cheeks were pink with exertion.

He gave her a devilish look. "Can you still do the splits?"

He let go of her wrists to grasp the ankles currently resting next to his ears. She raised an eyebrow at him challengingly and he began to pull them slowly outwards, stopping at a fairly conservative distance.

"Keep going," she told him. He continued cautiously, expecting to discover her point of resistance. Instead he found none, and she smiled at him with self-satisfaction as he pulled her legs into a perfect split.

"Impressed?" Elena asked, feeling a little smug.

"Very," Damon admitted, rolling his hips against her. He glanced down between their bodies as he pulled out and plunged back in again even more intensely. It was an incredibly hot view. She moaned and he inwardly thanked whatever higher power had allowed him to fall in love with an ex-cheerleader who had maintained her flexibility.

Finding a slow, agonizing rhythm Damon took her right to the edge, feeling her insides spasming around him as he tested the limits of how deeply he could penetrate her. Decades of experience had given him a dangerous amount of experience in angles, positions, and boundaries and he knew exactly how much he could get away with, exactly which buttons to push. He ground himself into her and against her, creating a delicious friction between their bodies and giving Elena's clit the stimulation she was craving.

"Damon!" she screamed, arching her body up towards him. She was losing her grip on reality again, Damon was all she knew and what he was doing to her was all that mattered. The tension building up inside of her was excruciating as he rocked against her body expertly.

When she felt she could no longer take the sweet torture Elena pulled her legs free from his hands that were still holding her open. She pushed him off of her with vampire speed, and before Damon could even blink she'd turned the tables on him. He found himself suddenly on his back as his girlfriend climbed on top of him, and before he was able to protest she lowered herself down onto his hard, rigid length. Damon groaned as she began to ride him.

"God, you're so tight baby," he mumbled. Elena arched her back wantonly, thrusting her breasts forward as she reached behind her to grab onto his legs for support. Damon's hands roamed over the front of her body, tracing over her sexy flat tummy and eventually ending up on her hips as he helped guide her movements on top of him. She ground down on top of his erection, taking his breath away.

"C'mere," he said a minute later, pulling her body and her face down towards his and claiming her lips in another passion-fuelled kiss. Elena returned his kiss with equal enthusiasm before pulling herself upright again. She began bouncing up and down on his cock and Damon cursed loudly. Her hair was loose around her shoulders and her gorgeous tits were bouncing up and down with her and Damon swore if this was the last sight he saw before he died he would die a happy man.

"That's it Elena, ride me baby," he told her, thrusting his hips upwards to meet her downward strokes. "Just like that, God, take it just how you want it baby."

Elena did as he asked, setting a persistent pace, grinding against his cock with abandon. He couldn't keep his eyes off her, this amazing girl that was riding him for all she was worth, this amazing girl that was all his.

She was panting and working up quite a sweat and when she grabbed one of her nipples and pinched it between her fingers he thought suddenly that he really might die at the sight of it.

"Damon, oh Damon, yes," she moaned as she teased herself, watching him through lowered eyelids and he realized suddenly that she knew exactly what she was doing. Clever girl. He also realized that if she kept it up he was going to lose it completely, and he stopped her at that instant, pushing her gently off of him.

"Hands and knees" he barked, and she obeyed with a smirk of her own. She learned it from him, it didn't seem fair to think she should be able to use it against him. He got up off his back and shifted to position himself behind her on the bed again, unable to resist giving her a light smack on the ass for her impertinence. She turned to look at him, eyes narrowed playfully, and wiggled her bum teasingly in response.

Gripping her hip with one hand to still her movements, he pushed her thighs open with the other and sought out the wetness between her legs. Finding her opening, Damon slid two fingers into her easily, pumping them in and out a couple times as he regained his control.

"Damon, back inside me," she groaned, pushing back against his fingers.

"I thought I was the one who gave orders around here," he replied, but he was already pushing his cock back into her and she whined as he seated himself fully within her. It took a couple tries, but soon he was hitting her g-spot with every thrust and she was back to writhing uncontrollably against him.

"Aaaaah, there, fuck, right there, don't stop" she moaned frantically.

"I know, I won't," he promised, gripping her hips. "Push back against me baby"

She did as he asked and Damon ceased his own movements, allowing her to fuck herself on his cock just as she pleased, setting the pace her body demanded. As she moved steadily faster and harder Damon leaned over her and molded himself to her back, forcing her to slow her movements again. He kissed the nape of her neck, reaching around and cupping both her breasts, using the leverage to suddenly pull her upright, his chest flush against her back. He held her there, the new position allowing for only slow, shallow thrusts inside of her but he made up for it by playing roughly with her breasts, kneading, pinching and driving her wild.

"Damon," she moaned.

"Mmmhhmm," he replied, continuing to kiss the back of her neck.

She arched her back, trying to get his cock deeper inside of her. "More," she asked.

"Greedy girl," he chided darkly. "Do you want to come again?"

She whimpered. He was back to teasing her, and she didn't want to be teased right now.

Damon trailed one hand from her breast down her taut stomach, and Elena gasped when he reached between her legs. He circled her swollen clit, lightly at first and then applying just the right amount of pressure.

"Does that feel good Elena?" he asked.

"You know it does," she gasped. She couldn't see him but she could practically hear his smirk.

He began working her towards her third orgasm of the night, kneading her breast the way he knew she liked it while his other hand played with the sensitive bundle of nerves between her legs.

She gripped his forearm with both hands, her fingernails digging into his skin. She was shuddering against him, hovering right at the edge.

"Harder," she gasped, and Damon gave it to her, rubbing her clit furiously, taking a nipple between two fingers and pinching down punishingly. She shrieked and then was coming apart against him, and he was coming with her, unable to stop himself as her pussy tightened, quivering around him uncontrollably and milking him of every last drop.

When Damon was sure her orgasm had subsided he went to pull out of her, but she held tightly to the arm that was still draped across her body, his hand still between her legs.

"Not yet," she begged. "Please." She wanted to keep him this close to her always, this feeling of being so warm and safe and loved in his embrace.

Damon conceded, wrapping both his arms around her properly and hugging her from behind. He reached up to pull the hair off her neck and kissed her there gently.

"I love you," he whispered near her ear. "My amazing, gorgeous girl."

She shivered and he squeezed his arms around her.

"I love you too," she said, turning slightly in his arms to kiss him. They stayed that way for a moment, kissing without any urgency, just rediscovering each other again after their time apart. Damon eventually pulled back from her lips with reluctance. He kissed her shoulder one last time before pulling out of her body and collapsing back on the bed, while she went to the bathroom.

When she came back Damon was under the covers, and she lifted up the corner and snuggled in next to him. He pulled her close immediately, their legs intertwining and their foreheads pressed together, the tips of their noses touching. She sighed contentedly at the feeling of being back in his arms. It felt like home.

"I love you so much," she said against his lips, and she felt him smile in the darkness.

"I missed you so much," he said in response, this time making her smile.

"Me too," she whispered. Her bare breasts were pressed against his hard chest, and she could hear their hearts beating together.

"So," he said. "Any plans for the holidays? Besides, obviously, doing that again at least 30 more times."

"Damon," she laughed. "I'm not even off school for that long!"

"Never make the mistake of underestimating me, Elena," he told her in response, kissing her nose. She laughed again.

"Okay, fine, besides that," she agreed. "I have to see Jeremy. I'm gonna go over there first thing tomorrow."

"Not first thing I hope," Damon said. "I have plans for you tomorrow morning, love."

"What kind of plans?" she asked.

"Surprise plans," he said evasively.

Elena smiled. "Okay, fine. I'll go see Jeremy at noon, is that better?"

"Much," he agreed, his hands stroking her hair gently. "What's on the agenda for Christmas?"

Her smile turned to a thoughtful frown. "I don't know," she said truthfully. "I want it to be nice. I want Jeremy to enjoy himself, he's been through so much this past year and so much of it was my fault."

"Elena, you shouldn't blame yourself," Damon told her. "You didn't choose this life, you're not responsible for everything that's happened."

She sighed. "I'm his older sister, Damon. I'm all he's got. Maybe I'm not responsible for everything, but I'm responsible for _him_."

He was quiet. "You'll come up with something great for Christmas," he told her eventually. "I'll help, if you'll let me."

She snuggled deeper into his embrace. "That would be nice," she said.

They were both silent after that for long enough that Elena began to suspect that Damon might have drifted off to sleep.

"Miss Gilbert?" she heard him say several minutes later, in his best "gentleman's" voice.

"Yes?" She replied, the smile back on her lips.

"Would you do me the honor of allowing me to escort you to the Founder's Christmas Ball this Saturday?"

She rolled her eyes despite the darkness, but was inwardly pleased. No one could ever accuse Damon of letting the romance die.

"It would be my pleasure, Mr. Salvatore."

Moments later the bedroom was completely silent, the lovers having drifted to sleep in each other's arms.

_A/N: No evil cliffhanger this time, but I hope that doesn't discourage any of you from reading on because I promise there's plenty more good stuff to come. Please please review if you enjoyed, it makes my day! _


	4. Morning Sleepyhead

_A/N: It's been just over a week since I first decided to take a risk, create a profile and post a bit of Delena smut I'd really just written for my own amusement. Since then the story's received over 3,500 views and I'm really overwhelmed by the positive response. Thank you all so much, especially those taking the time to share your reactions with me. You guys are awesome! To those of you who have been hoping to see a little bit more outside-the-bedroom interactions, the next couple chapters are for you! But first, a bit more smut..._

Elena woke up the same way she went to sleep – wrapped in Damon's arms, perfectly content. Her boyfriend was behind her, his face buried in her shoulder and his slow and steady breath on her skin. The sun was peaking through the window and she glanced to the nearby clock, which told her it was 8:32. She smiled as she felt Damon stirring against her.

"Morning sleepyhead," she said to him, running a gentle finger over the arm that was hugging her body close to his.

"Mmmmmmm," he replied. "Your hair smells nice."

She laughed. "Thanks. I might need to find a comb before we do anything today though. It's a bit of a mess after last night."

Damon shifted his hips into her. "I can think of something we could do that wouldn't require you to comb your hair first," he murmured against her.

She smiled as his hand reached to cup her breast. "And what would that be?"

Damon didn't reply, instead he placed light feathery kisses across her back and rubbed himself against her again. She pushed back against him willingly and felt him growing hard against her bum as he moved alongside her slowly. The atmosphere in the room shifted as Elena felt herself responding to his attentions. She was still in a bit of a sleepy haze, not quite fully awake yet, and it all felt a bit like a wonderful dream. After sating the lust that had been building up for a whole month the night before, neither of them was in as much of a hurry this morning. Their bed was warm, it was cold outside, and they had each other.

Damon reached between her legs, satisfied to find evidence of her desire. He teased her folds apart, rubbing at her wet entrance before moving his attention to her clit. He circled his fingers over her most sensitive body part as she pushed her bum back more firmly into his erection, urging him on without words.

Damon had been half-hard when he woke up, but touching Elena and feeling her responding to him had him fully erect in no time. They were communicating through whimpers and whispers, soft skin sliding against toned muscle. His nose was still half in Elena's silky hair, and he smelled lavender and jasmine as he moved his fingers deftly over his wet girlfriend. She moaned as he worked her up, getting her ready for him. Damon loved how she was unashamed to show him how the things he was doing to her body affected her.

Damon was speaking to her so quietly she couldn't quite make out everything. His words reached her ears in broken pieces that her foggy brain tried to put back together, a mumbled mess of "Elena…beautiful…want you so badly…so wet baby….so good." She was squirming in rhythm against her boyfriend, contributing to the friction that was propelling them both towards bliss.

So lost was Elena in the feelings Damon was arousing in her that she barely registered him lifting her leg, but when he pushed into her in one smooth motion she gasped. In comparison to the fingers she'd been using on herself over the past month Damon was huge inside her, penetrating deeply and sending her spiraling with new sensations.

Damon gripped her hip to hold her steady against him. He began sliding in and out of her slowly, giving her a chance to adjust to the feeling of him within her again. Even after last night he could tell she needed some time.

"I swear you're tighter after this month apart," Damon groaned.

Elena whimpered. "God it feels like it for me too," she admitted. She reached her arm around behind her, bending it to reach for Damon and tangling her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. She needed an anchor, something to hold on to as he began to fuck her and she felt herself flying apart. Everything Damon was doing felt wonderful and she let herself go, floating in the feelings her boyfriend was stirring within her.

"That's it Elena," Damon told her as he took her from behind. "You feel amazing babe, so hot and wet for me."

Damon's words rushed through her body like blood, and Elena moved her ass against him in time with his thrusts. Backwards and she was pushing herself onto his cock, taking him deeper. Forwards and she was pushing herself into his hand, which continued to torture her swollen clit. Damon overwhelmed her senses completely and she gave herself over to him. Her body was his to manipulate, and he did it better than anyone she'd ever known.

"Talk to me Elena," he whispered to her. "Tell me how it feels."

Elena groaned. "Damon…good, it's so good…keep going," she told him.

"Don't worry babe, I'm not stopping," he promised. "What do you want?"

She moaned in response.

"Elena," he whispered in her ear. "Do you want to come, baby?"

"Mmhhmmm," she said.

"Ask me," Damon demanded, his fingers persistent on her clit, driving her forward towards her climax but not quite allowing her to lose it.

"Damon," Elena gasped.

"C'mon baby, tell me what you need," he told her.

She threw her head back. "I need to come, Damon, please, I want you to make me come."

"There you go," he said. "Such a good girl." He changed the movements of his fingers slightly, playing with her sensitive clit _just_ right. "I want you to clench your pussy, Elena. Squeeze it around my cock."

She did as he asked, squeezing and letting go, squeezing and letting go, and soon she found herself gasping his name. When she began shuddering her release seconds later she was amazed at the strength of the climax that overtook her. Unlike so many orgasms where the pleasure was focused between her legs, this seemed to radiate outwards and take over her entire body. Elena cried out in surprise as she came for him, _hard_.

Damon both heard and felt her tip over the edge, tightening even further around him as he continued to move in and out languidly. He felt her body trembling with a slow-burning desire that had finally found completion and he felt like his chest was nearly bursting with love for this beautiful woman in his arms, trusting him with everything. He came inside of her moments later, the aftershocks of her orgasm finally sending him into sweet bliss with her.

"God, Damon," Elena moaned. "That was…"

"Amazing?" he filled in. "Mind-blowing? Life-altering?"

She elbowed him, grinning. "Good. It was really good," she said. Damon scoffed.

"Okay," she relented. She turned in his arms to look him in the eyes. "I give. You, Damon Salvatore, are a Sex God and all of us lesser beings can only dream of the chance to worship at your sex alter."

"Much better," Damon said with a grin. He brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. She rolled her eyes.

"So was that my surprise?" Elena asked cheekily.

Damon gave her a look that seemed to say _c'mon, really?_ She giggled.

"That, love, was just one of the many perks of dating me. Your surprise is still to come," he said, kissing her. "I'm going to go downstairs and get us something to eat. All your stuff is still in the bathroom where you left it if you want to clean yourself up and brush your hair and all that."

Elena smiled. "Perfect," she said, kissing him again.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Elena asked him for the third time.

"You really don't understand the concept of a surprise, do you?" Damon said sarcastically, slowing for the light as they approached an intersection.

"I don't really like surprises all that much," Elena told him. The past few years of her life had made her a little wary of surprises.

Damon turned to her. "You'll like this one – promise," he told her, leaning over to peck her lips. She loved how it seemed like ever since she'd come home he hadn't been able to keep his hands – or his lips – off of her.

They drove down the streets of Mystic Falls and she turned her gaze to look out the car window, watching the people bundled up in their winter clothes as they went from shop to shop, doing last-minute Christmas shopping or picking up food to make big holiday feasts for their families. She felt so far removed from it all. She didn't know the recipe for her dad's Christmas ham – the recipe cards had all burned in the fire when she had set her past up in flames last year – and recreating all of the family traditions her mom had so carefully cultivated in their childhood seemed impossible. Aunt Jenna had done a good job of keeping those Christmas traditions alive…back when _she_ was still alive. Now it was just Elena, and she didn't have a hope in hell.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Damon asked. Elena sighed.

"I'm being gloomy," she told him.

He tsk'ed tsk'ed her teasingly. "No time for that," Damon said. He took a hand off the wheel to reach over and take her hand where it sat in her lap. "This is going to be a Christmas to remember. I promise."

"You're making an awful lot of promises lately," she commented.

He squeezed her hand in his. "That's because when it comes to you, I'm not worried about keeping them."

She squeezed his hand back, feeling a bit better. "Hey, there's Jeremy!" she said, suddenly spotting him on the side of the road, sitting on a bench.

Damon smirked. "I know," he said. He pulled over, parking the car. "We're here."

Elena jumped out of the car. "Jer!" she shouted, slamming the car door behind her. Her little brother stood up and she ran to him, throwing her arms around him enthusiastically. "I'm so happy to see you," she said, hugging him to her tightly.

"Me too," Jeremy said, hugging her back. "Did Damon tell you what we're doing?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "I _told_ you I could keep a secret," he said to Jeremy. He turned to Elena. "Your brother thinks I'm mush when it comes to you. He has absolutely no faith in people, it's tragic really."

Jeremy laughed. "That's because you _are_ mush when it comes to Elena," he said. "The big scary vampire calling his girlfriend's little brother to plan Christmas surprises."

"You should have more respect for your elders," Damon told him lightly, cuffing him on the side of his head. "You could probably learn a thing or two about how to treat a lady while you're at it." Elena beamed at the two of them.

"So, what _are_ we doing?" she asked. Jeremy pointed across the road, where a sign said "Freshly Cut Christmas Trees." Elena's already bright expression turned brighter. "Christmas trees?!" she exclaimed.

"That's the plan," her boyfriend said.

The expression on Elena's face made Damon's heart jump. _Mush is about right_, he thought to himself, _But it's totally worth it if she's going to look at me like that._

* * *

The three of them were headed back to the car about a half hour later, Jeremy and Damon working together to carry the enormous tree they had picked out. Not that either one of them couldn't have done it on their own, but appearances had to be maintained after all. Elena stayed just ahead of them, a skip in her step.

They heaved the tree on top of the car, and Damon went to the trunk to get some ropes to tie it down.

"I love holiday-themed activities," Elena said happily.

"Then you'll love our next stop," Jeremy told her. "I'm taking you ice skating."

Her face lit up again before falling just as quickly. "I don't have any skates," she reminded him. Anther thing lost in the fire…she really hadn't thought that through.

Damon reappeared from the trunk of the car. "Now you do," he told her, handing her a pair of shiny new white skates. He threw Jeremy a pair of hockey skates a second later.

"See, all taken care of," Jeremy told her.

"Off you go," Damon said, shooing them good-naturedly. "Brother-sister bonding time, I've gotta get this tree back to the boarding house."

Elena leaned in and kissed him. "Thank you," she whispered. He shrugged, a bit uncomfortably. Doing good deeds was not something that came to Damon Salvatore naturally.

"I'll see you back at home tonight?" he asked.

She grinned. "Absolutely."

"Thanks, man," Jeremy said, throwing the skates over his shoulder. Damon nodded simply, and the two of them turned and headed down the street, Elena looking back to wave goodbye to her boyfriend. Damon watched them go, Jeremy reaching over to put his arm around Elena's shoulders as they walked, Elena leaning into her brother, laughing at something he was saying. Damon smiled. This was going to be exactly the kind of Christmas holiday Elena deserved. He was going to make sure of it.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading everyone! Hope you all enjoyed the 4__th__ installment of this story (I would love to hear your thoughts if you have a second to review below!) I also hope you all enjoyed this past week's episode of TVD – particularly that last scene with Damon and Elena kissing by the car – how cute was her pouting expression when his phone rang interrupting them? Love! _


	5. A Proper Christmas

_A/N: So, as it turns out I find it very hard to write a chapter without smut! This chapter takes place entirely outside of the bedroom, but do not fear, there will be smut again! Fireplace smut, perhaps? Also, I must inject a shameless little plug for my new fic, "Tell Me What You Want" – the first chapter is up people! If you are sad about the lack of smut in this chapter of "Home for the Holidays," you will not be disappointed by "Tell Me What You Want." Enjoy!_

* * *

After Elena and Jeremy took off Damon finished securing the Christmas tree to the roof of the car before pulling his phone out of his pocket. With slight apprehension he found the number in his Contacts list and hit the Call button.

It rang twice before the person on the other line answered.

"Talk to me," Caroline answered, all business.

"They're ice skating, I think we've got about three hours," Damon said.

"_Damon_," Caroline said, clearly annoyed. "What were the conditions I gave when I said I would help you pull this off?"

Damon rolled his eyes, even though there was no one there to see him do it.

"Sorry," he said. "I meant, the sparrow has flown the nest. Or the coop. Wait, that's a chicken. The eagle has landed?"

Caroline huffed into her phone. "Well I hope you take the rest of this more seriously than you're taking our code communication."

"Scout's honor," he told her.

"Please, like you were ever a Boy Scout."

"I ate an Eagle Scout once, can I swear on his honor?"

"Gross. Do you want my help or not?"

Damon shut up. "Yes," he said.

"I'll be over in ten minutes. And you owe me."

* * *

"AHHHHHH, oh my GOD!" Elena screamed, her heart jumping in her chest. It all happened so fast that she didn't have time to react. He came seemingly out of nowhere, and it was her he was coming for…she was going to collide right into him, she shrieked and flailed – and fell hard on her bum on the ice as Jeremy skidded to a sudden stop right in front of her.

"Jeremy! Not funny, you know how much I hate that!" Elena said, but she was laughing as her brother bent down and took her hands, helping her get back onto her feet.

Jeremy was laughing too, harder than Elena. "I can't believe you still fall for that! I would've thought now that you were a vampire you'd be harder to mess with."

She shrugged good-naturedly. "Once a klutz, always a klutz I guess." She brushed herself off. It was nice seeing her brother so happy; she could get used to seeing that grin more often.

They skated the rink's perimeter side by side for a couple laps, Elena loving the feeling of the cool air against her cheeks as she glided along the ice. There were a lot of simple human pleasures she'd not had the opportunity to enjoy over the past couple of years, even when she was still a human. She'd had less time for this kind of stuff ever since her parents had died and her life had gotten so…supernatural.

"So how's college?" Jeremy asked.

Elena grinned. "It's awesome Jer, you're gonna love it. You get there and no one knows anyone, so you just can be who ever you want. It's a completely fresh start."

Jeremy sighed. "Yeah, I could use one of those right about now."

Elena looked over at him, concern on her face. "Kids not loving the 'I faked my own death' story?"

Jeremy chuckled darkly. "Surprisingly, not so much. I might be a little bit of a social pariah. Somehow even more than when I was the druggie kid whose parents had just died."

Elena frowned. "At least Matt's been looking out for you though, right?"

"Yeah, Matt's been great."

Jeremy had eventually moved in with Matt after Elena had left Mystic Falls. Not that there had been anything particularly awful about living at the boarding house with Damon, but to be honest it was a little strange living with his sister's boyfriend who also happened to be a semi-reformed murderous vampire. Living with Matt made him feel almost normal again – Matt was the only normal person left in his life. Plus they were friends, Matt was almost like an older brother to him. Jeremy's living situation, at least, was good.

They lapsed into silence again as they continued skating round and round in big circles. Elena finally turned to Jeremy, a sly grin on her face.

"Race you to the hot chocolate stand!" she declared, before taking off across the ice.

"That's cheating, you got a head start!" Jeremy called after her, but he took off as well, trying to catch her before she made it across the rink to her goal.

"Two, please," Elena said to the woman behind the counter, smiling with self-satisfaction at Jeremy, who had arrived at the stand a split-second after she did. Moments later they were both tottering awkwardly across the rubber flooring in their skates and sitting down on a bench with their drinks.

"Mmmmmm this is almost as good as blood," Elena said, sipping the hot chocolate reverently.

"Don't say that too loudly," Jeremy told her, looking around them. "Pretty sure most of these people would take a hot chocolate over a blood bag any day."

Elena laughed. "Well they don't know what they're missing." Jeremy made a face.

They sipped their hot chocolate in a comfortable silence for a minute, both trying to get the feeling back in their fingers and toes.

"So…you and Damon," Jeremy said finally.

Elena turned and raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes, me and Damon? Me and Damon what?"

Jeremy shook his head, grinning. "Nothing. Just…you seem happy."

"That's because I am," she said simply.

"You're good for each other," Jeremy said. "Rose told me once that you would be."

"Rose told you?" Elena said, her brow furrowed.

"On our Denver road trip. After I walked in on you humping Damon against a wall."

"We were not humping!" Elena exclaimed, horrified. Jeremy gave her a look. "Oh fine, maybe we were. But don't say 'humping' to your older sister," she told him, shoving her shoulder gently into his.

"Fine, my mistake," he said. "I guess I'm just saying – I didn't think I'd like you together, but I was wrong."

"Thank you," Elena said, smiling warmly. It meant a lot to her that Jeremy didn't hate her boyfriend…unlike some other people that came to mind.

Jeremy checked his watch. "We should probably get going actually. I told Damon I'd give you back to him after a few hours. I'm not sure he quite knows what do with himself anymore when you're not around, he's probably being driven mad with boredom."

* * *

"A little bit to the left," Caroline told him. Damon inched the wreath to the left.

"Oops! My left!" Caroline said, correcting him. Damon moved it back the other way. This was the finishing touch, and it was a good thing because it was dark outside now and Jeremy should be texting him any minute to say he was on his way back with Elena.

Caroline stood on the front step, gazing at Damon who was holding the wreath on the front door, her finger on her chin in mock thoughtfulness. "No, you moved it too far. It's not centered."

Damon turned to her in exasperation. "You're doing this to me on purpose, aren't you? You're trying to literally drive me mad."

Caroline smiled up at him sweetly. "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about," she told him with a perfectly straight face. Her eyes sparkled.

It was no secret that Caroline wasn't Damon's biggest fan, or vice versa for that matter. But the past couple of months they'd both tried harder than they ever had before and had reached a very tentative truce. Caroline admitted, grudgingly, that he seemed to genuinely love her friend. Maybe he wasn't _all_ bad.

Damon nailed the wreath to the door without further discussion and stood back to admire his work. "Good enough," he said. Caroline saw red. Truce be damned.

"Good _enough_?!" Caroline repeated. "Excuse me, I don't do good enough. I do extraordinary. You asked for the _head_ of the decorating committee, not the chump who throws together Bat Mitzvahs for five bucks a head. Ever heard of a thing called having standards? I know your girlfriend hasn't."

Damon whistled. "Low blow, Blondie," he told her with a fake smile. "I'm sorry, remind me why you're here again? Because from my perspective it feels like I've been doing all the work."

Caroline fumed at him. "Excuse me? Who cut out two hundred individual snowflakes with _no_ help, _and_ had to run out to buy more paper after _someone_ destroyed half of it trying to attempt a craft that _third_ _graders_ can handle?"

"I'm a _vampire_, Caroline. We're supposed to spend our time drinking the blood of innocent people, not doing arts and crafts."

"Oh, _you're_ a vampire? What am I, chopped liver?"

"…guys?"

Damon and Caroline turned and found themselves face to face with Elena and Jeremy.

"Hi?" Elena said uncertainly. "Caroline, what are you doing over here?"

Caroline's expression went from scowling to shock to smiling in three seconds flat. "Surprise!" she sang. "Wait till you see what we did!"

"I thought you were going to text me," Damon hissed at Jeremy.

"Dude, I did," Jeremy replied.

"Oh," Damon said. He pulled out his phone. "So you did. Must've been somewhere between the snowflakes and the mistletoe," he said, glaring at Caroline. She just smiled at him.

"What have you guys done?" Elena asked, looking between the unlikely team of her best friend and her boyfriend.

Damon went to her side, kissing her gently. "Come in and see," he told her. The four of them walked into the dark house together.

"I don't see anything, Damon," Elena said laughing. "It's pitch black in here!"

"One second," Caroline told her. She knelt on the floor, groping around for something in the dark, and a moment later Elena gasped as the room was suddenly illuminated with the glow of what must have been at least a thousand white fairy lights. They were wrapped around a garland on the fire's mantelpiece, lining the trim of the ceiling, hanging from the chandelier, and adorning the huge tree in the middle of the room that they had picked out this morning. Silver snowflakes hung down from the ceiling at different heights, and as they turned in a gentle breeze they caught the light and seemed to almost sparkle.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Like it?" she repeated, speechless. "Damon, it's amazing. You did all this for me?"

"I wanted you to have a Christmas worth remembering," he told her. Caroline cleared her throat beside them. "Caroline made the snowflakes," he added. She stuck her tongue out at him, but smiled.

Elena turned to look at her friend. "They're beautiful," she said. "It's all beautiful, thank you guys!"

"You're welcome, bestie," Caroline said, hugging her friend. "And now, I hate to say it but I've gotta run. My mom's arranged a dinner with some family from out of town. Being a vampire is great for a lot of things, but sadly I have learned it does not get you out of painful family holiday gatherings."

"I'll catch a ride with you if it's okay," Jeremy said. "I'm helping Matt at The Grill tonight and Elena and I walked over here."

"No problem," Caroline replied. "The Grill's on my way."

Elena walked the two of them back to the front door, hugging them both goodbye. When she returned to the parlor Damon had lit a fire in the hearth and was fiddling with something in the corner of the room. A minute later classical Christmas music filled the air. She smiled as she flopped down onto the couch.

"Damon, I love it," she said, looking around her. "It actually feels like the holidays now. Thank you."

"I didn't do it just for you, y'know," he told her, walking slowly over to the couch. "I haven't had a proper Christmas celebration in _several_ decades." He reached out to her and she placed her hand in his, allowing him to pull her up into his arms. "Haven't had anybody worth celebrating with," he whispered in her ear. She shivered, amazed at how he still had such an effect on her.

Damon led her over to the fireplace and as he began swaying their bodies gently to the music she had a brief flashback of a similar scene that had played out in this room just over a year ago, when she had danced with him like this in front of the fireplace. The night they slept together for the first time. She had been sired to him then, but as Damon held her now she didn't feel so different from how she had felt that first night. His eyes on hers still felt electric, his touch still made her weak in the knees, and she still felt powerless to resist him. The only real difference was that now she was more certain than ever that this was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She rested her cheek against him and he drew her closer, barely moving but somehow still dancing.

"I take it back," Elena told him.

"Hmmm?" Damon said. "What are you talking about?"

"When I told you that of all the choices I've made, choosing you would prove to be the worst one," Elena said. "I was wrong, Damon, I take it back. Being here with you? This was the best choice I've ever made."

Damon didn't even bother to respond, he just kissed her. Slowly, passionately, with an all-consuming love that she had never even imagined she deserved. As he kissed her, as the fire crackled on the hearth and the music swelled in the background, Elena felt like she was finally home.

* * *

_A/N: Less action, more talk in this chapter. What did you think? I'd love to hear your thoughts if you have a second to review! Your reviews always make my day!_


	6. Burning Desire

_A/N: Hopefully this smutty chapter makes up for the previous not-so-smutty one! Hopefully it also makes up for episode 5x03 where the TVD writers tried to tell us that Stefan/Silas and Elena/Amara are…what, soul mates? Eternally doomed lovers? Whatever TVD writers, bring back shirtless Damon. Anyhoo, fireplace smut as promised, enjoy!_

* * *

Damon held Elena in his arms as he kissed her passionately in front of the fire, their innocent dancing having turned into a heated embrace.

Damon was once again amazed at how right everything felt with Elena. He didn't have to play games with her, didn't have to hide himself from her. She accepted him for who he was, both the dark side and the soft side. He had never known a woman like that, and every day he was with Elena he felt himself falling more deeply in love with her. It didn't matter that there were doppelgangers, that she had once been with his brother and that versions of Elena and Stefan had been thrust together throughout history. What mattered was this doppelganger was his – Elena was his and he was never letting her go.

Damon deepened their kiss, his tongue sweeping through her mouth with passion. He wanted her to know, to understand how much it meant for him to have her here, on Christmas, in the home they now shared together. Elena's arms were over his shoulders and wrapped around his neck, her hand in his hair. Her whole body was pressed into his, he could feel every curve, every inch of her and he wanted to feel more.

"Damon," she breathed, pulling back for air. He looked into her eyes with such intensity that she was sure her heart sped up in response.

"Need you now," he told her, claiming her lips again with his own. He kissed her fiercely, tugging her cardigan off her shoulders and throwing it to the ground, taking her hips in his hands and pulling her small waist forward into his hard body. She returned his kiss with equal passion, but pulled back again after a moment.

"Slowly," Elena told him. She smiled. "I want to show you just how much I loved my surprise."

He let her take the lead as she began to work down the buttons on his shirt, each one revealing more of his smooth, sculpted chest. She ran her hands over his skin, almost like it was the first time, like she was rediscovering him and his body. When she reached the last button, she eased the shirt off his shoulders gently, letting it fall to the floor. Then she kissed him again, and as she did she moved her hand to his growing erection, squeezing softly. He rewarded her with a groan.

"Elena," he started to say, but she put her finger up against his lips. She began to lick and suck on his neck, right at his pulse point, and he soon forgot what he was going to say. Her hands were on his belt, then his zipper, then her mouth left his neck and suddenly her soft lips were all over him – on his collarbone, his pecs, his abs – she tugged his pants down his legs and he stepped out of them. Damon stood before her in nothing but a pair of black boxers that were noticeably tented over his arousal, and he reached for her still-clothed body, holding it close to his own nearly naked one.

"My turn," Damon said. He reached for the hem of her shirt, pulling it up her toned stomach and over her head as she held her arms up in the air to make it easier for him. She stood before him in her jeans and a red bra, and her cleavage practically glowed in the firelight.

"You are so beautiful," he told her, moving in to kiss her neck and reaching around to unhook her bra. The lingerie discarded, Damon moved his kisses to her mouth, his hands to her breasts, and she moaned as he massaged the perky globes in his firm grasp.

"So fucking beautiful," he repeated, almost to himself. He lightly pinched a nipple between his thumb and index finger and she whimpered in response.

Damon undid the button on her jeans, sliding the zipper down and together they helped her out of her pants as well. Standing there together in the parlor in just their underwear, Elena felt a burning desire rushing through her body, a heat that she knew had very little to do with the fire they stood in front of.

Their bodies crashed together once more, and although their kiss was passionate and intense it wasn't frantic. They kissed like they knew they had the whole evening ahead of them. Damon reached between her legs to rub her through her panties, and Elena moaned into his mouth as he circled her clit.

Slowly, Damon lowered them both to their knees on the rug beneath them. His hardness was pressing insistently into her lower belly between their bodies, and her full naked breasts were crushed up against his chest. Damon ran his hands over her bum as they kissed, squeezing one cheek, then up to her lower back, finally settling one hand in her hair and the other on her waist, pulling her even more firmly against his erection. He kissed her neck, then the spot right below her ear.

"You smell like sex," he whispered to her, not having touched her properly yet but not needing to in order to know that she was soaking wet for him. Elena tugged at the elastic on his boxers in frustration.

"These need to come off," she told him. He chuckled, and let her push him down onto his back. Damon lifted his hips off the ground for her as she helped him out of the final piece of clothing, before moving to straddle his naked body. She leaned down over him, kissing him again and positioning his cock against her heated center before she began to rock over him slowly. Damon moved his hips with her and they set an agonizing pace. She was still wearing her silk panties, and the damp fabric slid along his length deliciously. Elena was breathing heavily above him, the friction of his cock and her underwear rubbing against her clit with every movement working her up and making her want more. Both of them _needed_ more.

"Elena, you've got to take those off," Damon told her roughly. "Or I swear, I am ripping them off for you."

She smirked at him and moved off of his body to pull the offending garment down her long legs. Damon sat up with his legs out in front of him, knees bent, and he took her hand to bring her close to him again.

"Come here," he murmured. "I want you to sit in my lap."

She seemed unsure what he meant, and so he helped her straddle him again, looking into her eyes to make sure she was ready as he positioned his erection at her wet entrance. Elena held on to his shoulders, and she gasped as Damon slowly lowered her down onto his length, stretching her pussy around his big cock.

"Oh my God," he groaned. "You feel way too good."

Elena's breath was caught in her throat, and Damon pulled a strand of her hair back out of her face in a loving gesture as he waited for her to adjust to the sudden, deep penetration. Their movements were restricted in the new position, but staring right into Damon's eyes as he began thrusting his hips upwards and into her was unbelievably intense. His strong arms were wrapped around her, and she held on tightly to him. Her heart beat wildly in her chest.

"I love you," Elena whispered, his blue eyes penetrating her brown ones.

Damon smiled. "I love _you_," he replied simply. They kissed, losing themselves in each other's lips and bodies, in the heat of the fire and the firm, gentle rocking.

When it was all too much to take Damon lowered Elena onto her back and began to move in and out of her more fully, still refusing to take his eyes off of hers. As he drove into her willing body she moaned loudly, her nails digging into his back.

"Damon," she moaned, his thick cock thrusting in and out of her tight cunt. "Harder, I need it harder."

At her urging Damon began pounding into her, and she held onto him as he took her forcefully, setting an unforgiving pace that had her crying out under him with every thrust. Her pussy was throbbing around her boyfriend's impressive length and she needed to come so badly it hurt. She knew Damon felt it too, their bodies were both covered in sweat and his cheeks looked as flushed as hers felt.

Damon could feel himself slowly losing control, and he switched his angle to create more friction for her. He began grinding his pelvic bone over her clit and she mewled underneath him.

"I need you to come for me, baby," Damon said insistently. She was all breathless moans and desperate whimpers now, beyond words as he grabbed her hands, bringing them above her head and holding them there. He used them as leverage and thrust into her harder than ever and she actually screamed underneath him.

"God Elena, that's it," he said. "So close baby, come on."

His piercing blue eyes held her gaze and she felt like he was seeing into her very soul as her orgasm slowly built up before coming crashing down all around her.

"Damon!" she cried out, her whole body shuddering. She moaned helplessly as her orgasm took over and Damon felt her pussy spasming around him. He took it as permission to finally let himself go, thrusting inside her deeply and coming himself only seconds later as his girlfriend continued to shake underneath him.

He held his forehead against hers for a moment as he caught his breath and she came back to earth, before he collapsed next to her on the floor.

Lying there moments later, Elena's shaky breath filtered into his foggy brain and Damon turned to look at her.

"Hey, whoa are you crying?" he asked her suddenly. "Babe, are you okay?"

Elena wouldn't look at him, but Damon could see her lip trembling and he instantly got a hugely guilty feeling in the pit of his stomach. He pulled her to him and Elena curled up against his body as he wrapped his arms around her.

She sniffled and let out several more unsteady breaths, trying not to burst into tears. "Shit, I'm sorry," she said, attempting to laugh at herself. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"I am so so sorry Elena, I shouldn't have been so rough," Damon said. He felt almost nauseous thinking he'd hurt her.

She looked up at him, her eyes slightly watery. "Damon, I asked you to, it was good," she told him. "It has nothing to do with you…I mean, obviously it does…that was just really…intense."

"I didn't hurt you?" he asked. She shook her head and Damon let go of a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He held her in silence for a minute and she sniffled a couple more times. He kissed the top of her head. "So then why are you crying?"

She let out another half-laugh. "I don't know. I got overwhelmed? It felt like every single emotion in my entire body just came pouring out." Another sniffle. "God I'm sorry I feel like I'm ruining this night all of a sudden."

"You really need to stop apologizing," Damon told her, squeezing her in his arms. She was quiet. When she spoke again her voice was unsteady and wobbling. "I don't want to lose you, Damon. I lose everyone, almost everyone I loved who's supposed to be here for Christmas is gone. My mom and my dad and Aunt Jenna…" She was rambling and working herself up and the sobs were starting to creep up in her voice. "…they're all gone and it's my fault and I don't want to lose you." Elena started sobbing against Damon's chest.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh," he said, stroking her hair. His heart broke seeing her like this. "You won't lose me, Elena. I'm not going anywhere," Damon told her. He felt her tears on his skin and as she cried he thought briefly about how he had lost his own family so many years ago, and wondered where Stefan was right now. He pushed the thought down.

Elena was taking deep, gulping breaths now. Neither of them spoke, Damon just kept stroking her beautiful brown hair, waiting for her to calm down again.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly after several minutes.

"What did I say before about apologizing?" Damon replied. "You're allowed to cry, and as your boyfriend I'm allowed to hold you when you do. Okay?"

Elena sighed. "Now I really have ruined the night," she said. "You plan an amazing day for me, surprise me with this gorgeous room, give me one of the best orgasms ever, and I repay you by crying like a baby on your shoulder. Great."

He wiped a tear from her eye gently. "You most definitely haven't ruined the night," Damon told her. "If you want to go put your pajamas on, I've got one more surprise for you."

Elena looked at him curiously. "What is it?"

Damon smiled. "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer, Frosty the Snowman, and Charlie Brown Christmas." He crinkled his forehead in thought. "Actually, I suppose that's three more surprises, isn't it?"

She rolled her eyes but she was smiling. "Christmas cartoons? Damon I'm not seven, there are other ways to cheer me up."

Damon gave her a mock glare. "Well then it's not for you, it's for me. I love Charlie Brown."

That got a giggle out of her. "Okay then," she say, wiping her eyes and smearing her mascara a little.

So she went upstairs, washed her face and put on her coziest pajamas, and Damon brought up dinner, and together they curled up in his bed and watched Christmas cartoons. An hour later, Elena had fallen asleep in Damon's arms. Careful not to disturb her, he flicked the bedside light off before settling in beside her., his arms wrapping tightly around her with the hope that it would keep any nightmares away.

* * *

_A/N: Eek, sorry for the slight drama! I felt like the holidays would probably be really hard on Elena, considering all she's gone through. What did you guys think of the chapter? Would love to hear your thoughts if you have a second to review!_


	7. Successful Shopping Trip

_A/N: Thanks for all your encouragement guys. Good news - no drama, all fun in this chapter! Enjoy!_

* * *

"No. No. No," Elena said as she worked her way through the rack of dresses, moving on to the next one. "Ugly, tacky, boring. Ugh, why is this so hard?"

"Maybe because the Founder's Christmas Ball is tomorrow and you saved this shopping trip until the very last minute?" Damon asked. They were at Elena's favorite clothing boutique, yet the options at this point were pretty limited.

Elena groaned in frustration. "This is impossible! And I can't even wear one of my older dresses because they all burned to a crisp when I set the house on fire. I'm going to have to literally go to the Founder's Christmas Ball dressed as the Paper Bag Princess."

Damon laughed. "I don't think the situation is that dire."

Elena wasn't seeing the humor though. She wanted a magical night, and a magical night needed a magical dress. She kept flipping through the racks, becoming more frantic with each minute and not noticing as Damon walked over to the counter to talk to the elderly saleswoman.

"Maude," he said, reading from her nametag. Damon gave her his most charming smile. "I think you have something in the back for me?"

Elena wasn't having any luck and was starting to consider calling Caroline to see if she could borrow something. She was rummaging around in her bag for her cell phone when Damon returned.

"How about this one?" her boyfriend asked, holding up the ball gown.

Elena's eyes widened. The dress was a deep, royal purple, strapless with a sweetheart neckline on a beaded bodice. She was in love with it instantly.

"Where did you find this?" she demanded, taking it from him. She checked the tag. "It's my size too!"

"Fancy that," Damon said innocently. She looked up at him again.

"Seriously, where was it?"

Damon gave her a sly look. "In the back room…" Elena studied him suspiciously. "…because I asked them to put it there three weeks ago," he finished.

She threw herself at him, wrapping both her arms and the dress around his shoulders as she kissed him hard on the mouth.

"You are the best boyfriend in the entire world," she said as she pulled away.

"Don't thank me yet, go try it on," he told her, shooing her towards the dressing rooms. Elena gave him a wide grin and practically skipped in that direction. Damon followed her and sat down on the bench opposite the door she had disappeared behind.

"It's perfect!" she called out a couple minutes later.

"Do I get to see?" he asked, getting to his feet.

She opened the door a sliver and peaked out sheepishly. "I need you to help me with the zipper at the back anyway."

Damon stepped in as she opened the door more fully for him and he got a proper look at her.

"Wow," he said. The dress complimented her figure perfectly, cinching in around her waist and falling gracefully down to the floor. In it Elena managed to look soft, feminine and incredibly sexy all at once.

"Wow," he repeated, staring unapologetically.

Elena was practically glowing at him. "I know!" she said. He couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Turn around," he said. She did as he asked, turning away to face the mirror and sweeping her hair off to the side so it wouldn't get caught in the zipper.

Damon pulled the zipper slowly up her back, lingering on her bare skin. He caught her eye in the mirror and saw her shiver as he ran his fingers lightly over her back.

"I think it fits," he whispered near her ear, leaning in to place a gentle kiss on her neck.

"Mmmm," Elena said in agreement. His hands were now resting on her waist and she felt a familiar feeling stirring within her as she watched him watching her in the mirror.

"You look so beautiful," Damon murmured against her skin, his lips still placing kisses along her slender neck. She tried very hard not to melt under his attentions.

_You're in a public place, Elena_, she reminded herself sternly. But when Damon spun her around in his arms to face him and she found herself staring right into his penetrating blue eyes she forgot why that mattered. Then he kissed her, and nothing else mattered at all.

She was dimly aware of Damon reaching for the door that had been previously left half way open, shutting it and fumbling with the lock as he kissed her with passion. Then she was up against the wall and he was devouring her, pressing himself up against her body and she could feel his erection, proof of his physical reaction to her.

Elena kissed him back, her hands going instinctively to his hair, playing with the messy locks as Damon's hands roamed her body. She felt an undeniable ache building up inside of her, in her lower belly and between her legs. She wanted him so badly, but they were not doing this here. They weren't.

Damon had bunched the material of her dress up on one side as they had been kissing and was now trying to reach underneath the skirt.

"Damon, stop!" she hissed at him, slapping his hand lightly. "We're going to get caught!"

He shrugged. "If we do, we'll just compel her to forget," Damon said, his voice quiet. That gave Elena a moment of pause. She had to admit he had a point...

But _no_, this wasn't right and anyway this was Mystic Falls – what if the shopkeeper had vervain in her system or something? Not to mention that they might be able to erase someone else's memory but that wouldn't erase the embarrassment and humiliation Elena would feel at being caught like this in a dressing room of all places.

"Damon, don't," she moaned as he persisted, his hand moving up her leg underneath the fabric of her dress. She clenched her legs shut to try to dissuade him.

"Don't?" he asked, repeating it as a question. He caressed the inside of her upper thigh, just inches away from her core. She was frozen still, unable to speak again because she knew she'd be lying to both of them if she told him she didn't want him to keep doing what he was doing.

"I'll tell you what, babe," he whispered in her ear. "I'll stop if you're not half as wet as I think you are, okay?"

"Damon-" she whined, about to protest again, but he caught her off guard by grabbing her leg and lifting it up to wrap around his waist. Her thighs no longer clenched together, there was nothing to stop him from going for what he wanted. Fuck, she wanted him to.

"Are you going to deny it?" he whispered roughly, his fingers creeping closer to her panties.

"Damon, we shouldn't," Elena tried, but even she could smell her arousal in the air. She tried to squirm away from him one last time but he had her right where he wanted her.

His eyes bore into hers as his fingers reached their prize, and he didn't hesitate as he slipped underneath her damp underwear to her dripping wet folds. Elena's cheeks were flushed, a mixture of arousal, fear and embarrassment playing across her face. But she wasn't stopping him.

"Mmmmhmmm." Damon smiled with satisfaction. "That's what I thought." He nudged a finger inside of her easily and Elena gasped.

Damon reclaimed her lips with his own, swallowing up the noises she normally made for him as he fingered her. He added a second finger to her tight pussy, moving in and out insistently.

Damon's tongue teased hers sweetly as his fingers teased her mercilessly underneath the purple gown. Elena could feel her orgasm building up in her and she wondered desperately how she was going to keep quiet if he made her come like this.

"How's the dress, dear?" Maude's voice interrupted suddenly, sounding surprisingly nearby.

The look on Elena's face was priceless Damon thought to himself as he tried not to laugh.

"Great, it's great!" Elena managed to call out. Damon refused to slow his fingers inside of her and she found herself grinding down against them as she wished that the floor would just swallow them both up and get them out of this.

"Where did that handsome gentleman of yours go?" said the voice from the other side of the door. Damon waggled his eyebrows at her and she tried to glare at him but it was hard to do when he was plunging his fingers in and out of her.

"He went across the street to get a tie," Elena lied shakily.

"Oh," Maude said. There was silence, and Elena prayed the woman had left. Damon was driving her insane, she needed to _come_, she felt like she was going to die – either of awkwardness or sexual frustration, she wasn't sure which.

"Do you need any help with the zipper?" Maude asked.

"No!" Elena snapped. Damon smirked at her. "No, I'm fine, thanks," she said.

"Okay then, just let me know if there's anything I can get for you," Maude told her, leaving the dressing area to head back to the front of the store. Elena let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding.

"Damon I think we need to stop," she said plaintively. Yet when he pulled his fingers out of her she was instantly disappointed. She tried not to show it.

Of course Damon was ignoring her completely and instead he was unzipping his pants, tugging them down and freeing his impressive erection.

"Stroke it," he demanded roughly. Realizing that he wasn't done with her, Elena took his cock in her hand, her eyes dark with lust as she worked up and down the hard length. Damon reached under her gown again and had soon resumed his previous actions. Her cunt was soaking wet by now, and he fingered her with an intensity that caused the need in her to build up to a nearly unbearable level.

"Tell me you want it Elena," he demanded softly. She whimpered, still trying so hard to be quiet. He stilled his fingers within her and her eyes flew open to meet his gaze. The air between them was electric and Elena realized suddenly how completely incapable she was of saying no to Damon. If she didn't know for certain that the sire bond had been broken she would have almost have believed that's what it was. But this was just them, just the way they were because she knew Damon couldn't say no to her either. It was terrifying, but also exhilarating. Damon turned everything upside-down for her. She was his, completely.

"I want it," she admitted. "Damon-"

"Hold on to me," he said quietly. And then he was all around her – her dress hiked up to her waist – her panties being pulled down to the floor – Damon lifting her up – then he was pushing into her and she was screaming inside and biting her lip to stop herself from screaming for real.

Damon took her in sharp, desperate thrusts against the wall of the dressing room, and she drew blood from her lip as she tried to prevent herself from crying out.

Her arms were tight around his shoulders, her pussy was tight around his cock, and Damon thought she might just squeeze the life out of him if she kept it up but he couldn't think of a better way to go right now. He pounded into her as hard as he could without causing the wall of the dressing room to shake and give them away. When he noticed Elena looking sideways he glanced over and discovered what had caught her attention. Their deviant activities were reflected in the mirror – Damon's pants around his ankles, Elena's legs wrapped around him and her heels digging into his bare ass, pulling him closer to her every time he pushed back in. He had to admit, it was an unbearably hot view.

"Do you like watching yourself, Elena?" he asked her quietly. "You like watching me fuck you?"

Elena let a moan escape from her and Damon gave her a warning look. She bit down on her abused lip again as her boyfriend moved persistently against her, driving his hard cock into her over and over. He felt so good inside her, so so good that she couldn't take it anymore.

Damon looked at her face as she looked back over to the mirror, seemingly unable to tear her eyes away from the sight of their coupling for too long.

"You're a very bad girl," he told her quietly. "Are you getting off on watching yourself baby? Watching me fuck you in a dressing room because you couldn't wait until we got home?"

Suddenly Elena was shaking in his arms and her pussy was quivering all around him. As she came hard on his cock she sunk her vampire teeth into his neck, and this time it was Damon who had to stifle the scream that was trying to rip out of his throat. He was following her into oblivion just seconds later.

Elena withdrew her teeth from his skin as soon as her orgasm subsided. "Shit, sorry!" she whispered in concern. Damon just shook his head sluggishly.

"Don't worry about it," he told her.

They rested their spent bodies against each other's for a moment before Damon lowered her slowly to her unsteady feet.

"Well I think I have to get the dress now," Elena said, laughing breathlessly. Damon kissed her once more before moving away carefully and pulling his pants back up. Elena continued to lean against the wall until Damon was done.

"Unzip me?" she asked, her eyes sparkling. Damon chuckled as he reached over and slid the zipper down her back. Probably the first time he'd ever helped a woman get dressed so he could have sex with her, then helped undress her when they were done.

"I'm going to sneak outta here and pretend to come back from buying a tie across the street," he told her quietly. "I'll see you out there?" She nodded.

By the time Elena had gotten the dress off and her regular clothes back on, Damon had compelled a very disgruntled Maude – who most certainly had _not_ been born yesterday and had heard more than Damon would care for her to remember – into thinking she had helped a delightful and beautifully innocent couple find the perfect dress. They paid for the gown and left the store without further incident, Elena oblivious to the fact that the elderly lady seemed just a little bit dazed.

"Now that's what I call a very successful shopping trip," Damon announced, throwing his arm around her as they walked down the street towards his car. She rolled her eyes, still somewhat pink in the face, but she was grinning like a fool.

* * *

_A/N: Yay, Damon & Elena dressing room sex! What do you think, did it hit the spot? If you have a second to review I love hearing your reactions!_


End file.
